A Year
by Bensidyshipper15
Summary: A year is all it would take to completely change Olivia Benson's life in so many ways.
1. Engagement

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic, sorry if it is horrible! Please leave a review if you want to see more. :) (I dont own SVU though i think we all wish we did) **

1 year. 12 months. 365 days. 8760 hours. 525,600 minutes. 31,536,000 seconds. A lot can happen in that amount of time.

Olivia Benson would know. She has experienced the worst of the worst. She has been through many hardships throughout her life. The one word that Olivia says that keeps her going? Fearlessness. Being fearless pushes Olivia Benson to be strong and keep going.

_A year. One whole year. A year of new beginnings and a year of endings. A year of tragedy and of joy. _

It is 12:04 am on October 17. October 17 marks one year that Olivia Benson's whole world changed. Lying in her bed Olivia thinks of the roller coaster she has been on for a year. The roller coaster seemed to have ups and many downs. She was beginning to feel like she would never be able to get off of this never ending roller coaster. It just seemed to never stop. Only in the past few days have things began to start to feel normal. A new normal. Not the normal she once knew before this roller coaster ride began. A new normal that somewhat scared her. It was a good kind of scared. She knew she loved this new normal. It was just another twist on her never ending roller coaster called life.

While lying in bed on this night, Olivia begins to think of past memories in her old normal. Memories that she would never forget and that she can replay in her head as if they are happening then and there. These are the things that help her stay strong and keep going. The memories of what she would consider some of the best times of her life.

_4 years earlier. _

_Olivia Benson was in her apartment getting ready for her date. This was no ordinary date. This was a special day for Olivia. It was her and her boyfriends 1 year anniversary. She, Olivia Benson, had been dating Brian Cassidy for a year. She would consider this one of the best years of her life._

_Just as Olivia was putting her high heels on, there was a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it, revealing Brian Cassidy. _

"_Liv, you look so beautiful." He walked and kissed her cheek. "I brought you a small present." He handed her a bouquet of a dozen red roses. "Happy anniversary." _

"_Thank you Brian. They are lovely. And happy anniversary." She put the roses in a vase and walked over and grabbed Brian's hand. "Shall we?" _

"_We shall." _

_The couple walked the three blocks to their favourite restaurant. Once they ordered their drinks and food, they immediately talked and joked around together. To people observing the two in the restaurant, you could tell the two were in love. The way they looked at each other gave it away._

_They had just finished their meal. "Bri, thank you so much. This has been amazing." _

"_You're welcome. Any night with you is a great night. I have something I want to ask you." He smiled nervously at her. _

"_Ok, what is it?" _

"_It's a beautiful night out. What do you say about a walk through Central Park?" _

"_I say that's a lovely idea." _

_After Brian paid for the supper they made their way to Central Park. They held hands and walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence. Olivia wished this moment would never end. It was perfect._

_They had been walking in Central Park for about 15 minutes when they came up to a park bench. _

"_Want to sit?" Brian gestured to the bench. _

"_Sure." _

_They sat down. Olivia leaned against Brian, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for 10 minutes, just enjoying being in each other's presence. Brian sat up straight and looked down at Olivia. She had a smile on her face, enjoying being with Brian. Brian stood up in front of Olivia. _

"_Bri what are you doing?" _

"_Olivia Benson I love you. I have loved you for 14 years. I loved you back then and I love now. Nothing will change how I feel about you," he knelt down on one knee and opened up the little box with the ring inside. Olivia had tears in her eyes and covered her mouth her hand. "Olivia you are the one I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. You are my other half. You complete me. You make me so unbelievably happy, Olivia. I want nothing more than to try and make you happy. And I am willing to spend the rest of my life doing that. So Olivia Benson, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" _

_Brian had tears in his eyes. Olivia was crying. She couldn't say anything. Finally she nodded, "Yes." _

_Brian slid the ring onto her finger. Olivia stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Olivia pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. _

"_I love you Brian." _

"_I love you more." _

The tears silently made their way down Olivia's cheeks. Just remembering that day in Central Park was enough to make Olivia Benson cry. She knew then and there that Brian Cassidy was the one she was meant to be with. The one who completed her. Maybe she knew all along that Brian was the one she was destined to be with, but it took her 14 years to actually realize just how much she loved him.

_They had been engaged for an hour, and they wanted to do was sit on that park bench in Central Park and enjoy each other's company. It was perfect and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else. _

"_Liv, I've been thinking." _

"_Thinking about what?" _

"_Well I have meant to ask you this for a while now; it just didn't seem like the right time or something I guess. But since we are engaged now, would you maybe want to move in with me?" _

_Olivia had goose bumps on her arms. Hearing him say they were engaged made her smile. She couldn't believe she, Olivia Benson, was engaged to the most amazing man ever. "Of course, Brian. Yes, I'll move in with you." _

_Brian leaned down and softly kissed her. "Thank you for making me happy." _

_She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They sat like that for another 10 minutes before Olivia started shivering. _

"_Want to head back to our apartment?" Brian smiled. He loved saying they were engaged and their apartment. It was a feeling he would never get sick of. _

"_Yeah, it's getting chilly out." _

_Brian stood up and helped Olivia up. They held hands and walked all the way to their apartment. Olivia couldn't wait until she actually lived there with him. She wanted it to be official soon. The old Olivia Benson would be nervous that this relationship was moving too fast, but this was something she was so sure of, and unbelievably happy about. She knew this is where she belonged. This is what she has been waiting for her whole life. To find the one who completed her and made her feel special and loved and beautiful. _


	2. Wedding

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 2 for you all! I hope you enjoy it :)**

Olivia woke up and shot straight up. She looked over at her alarm clock. 2:48 am. She figured she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. She quietly walked out to the kitchen and got a glass of water. She walked into the living room, turning on the light. Instead of putting the TV on, she walked over to the book shelf. She traced her fingers along the photo albums on the shelves. She picked her favourite one and walked over to the couch to flip through it.

Opening to the first page, she saw a picture of her and Brian on their engagement night. On their walk home they had gotten a stranger to take their picture. She smiled at the memory.

Flipping the page she saw the beginning of the wedding pictures. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled at the thought of that perfect day.

_The day had come. The day Olivia Benson would become Mrs. Brian Cassidy. Her stomach filled with butterflies thinking of it. _

_Olivia had just finished getting ready. All she had to do was wait for Captain Donald Cragen to come and get her to walk her down the aisle. Cragen was like a father to Olivia, of course he would walk her down the aisle. _

_Olivia's bridesmaids were talking by the door in the room the room they were in. Alexandra Cabot, Casey Novak and Melinda Warner were the three women in her life she could count on and trust with anything. They were like her sisters. _

_The door opened and Cragen walked in. He smiled and tears filled his eyes when he saw Olivia. "Liv, you look so beautiful." _

"_Thank you." Olivia blushed and stood up from where she was sitting. Her hair was in a bun pinned to the side with a white flower. Her dress was flowy and long. It looked gorgeous on her. _

"_Are you ready?" Cragen walked towards her and linked his arm with hers. _

"_I'm as ready as I'll ever be." _

_Melinda, Casey and Alex all walked out of the room, down the hall and out the door to the yard. They walked down the aisle that was lined with flower pots. Trees overhead were losing their leaves in all colours. It was the perfect day for a fall wedding. _

_It came the time for Olivia and Cragen to walk down the aisle. She had goose bumps and butterflies in her stomach. She was very nervous. Walking down the hallway to go out the door, Cragen smiled at Olivia. "I'm so happy for you, Liv." _

_She smiled in return and took a deep breath just as the door opened. At the end of the aisle stood Brian Cassidy. Just seeing Brian was enough to take all her nerves away. Cragen and Olivia began the long walk down the aisle to where Brian was standing. _

_Looking at the guests in the seats as she passed, she saw familiar faces. She saw Brian's family, his mother taking pictures of her as she walked past. She also saw her own brother, Simon, and his family. Past and present co-workers of her and Brian were seated among the guests. _

_The most familiar face in the crowd was Elliot Stabler. He smiled as she walked past him and his family. She knew he would deny it, but he had tears in his eyes. She smiled and looked straight ahead. She looked at the one face that mattered. Brian Cassidy. _

_The walk down the aisle seemed to last a lifetime. Finally she and Cragen stopped walking. She was face to face with Brian. He had tears in his eyes and he was smiling at her. She couldn't stop smiling at him. She didn't hear anything the minister said, all she knew was her hand was now in Brian's and they were standing face to face in front of their guests. _

_They exchanged their vows and rings, Brian dropping Olivia's before putting it on her finger. Everyone chuckled. It was then that Olivia realized how nervous he was. She was nervous too. _

_She only snapped out of her thoughts when the minister said, "You may kiss the bride." _

_Brian pulled her by her waist to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone stood to their feet and started clapping for the new couple. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each others. _

"_I love you Mrs. Cassidy." _

"_I love you Mr. Cassidy." _

_The two turned to face the crowd, holding hands, both with huge smiles on their faces. Cameras were flashing as the wedding party walked down the aisle. _

Oliva had tears streaming down her face. Her wedding day was like a fairytale to her. Her wedding was nothing fancy, but it was the most perfect wedding she could have ever dreamed of. It was perfect.

_They had just finished with speeches when the DJ started playing the slow song Brian and Olivia would dance their first dance together as a married couple too. Brian stood up and took Olivia's hand helping her up. The two made their way to the centre of the dance floor. The lights went down and the new couple started dancing. _

_Olivia rested her forehead against Brian's. They slowly swayed to the music, holding hands and pressed themselves against each other. They didn't have to talk over anything. It was perfect. Just like their engagement night, it was a comfortable silence. _

_Cameras were flashing once again as the couple danced their first dance together. All too soon, the song ended. Brian leaned in and kissed Olivia. People clapped for the couple. Pulling away from the kiss Olivia hugged Brian. _

_They walked off the dance floor and went to visit. Olivia was talking with Nick and Amanda when Elliot walked up. Olivia turned around and told Amanda and Nick she would talk with them later. _

"_Congratulations Liv, I'm so happy for you. You deserve happiness." Elliot smiled and hugged her. _

"_Thank you El. Thank you for coming it means a lot to me." _

"_I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Olivia Benson? Getting married?" _

_She laughed. "I wasn't sure you would come. I hadn't heard from you for 3 years. But I am so happy you came." _

"_I'm sorry about not contacting you. But things were...complicated." _

"_It's fine." _

_Brian came over and took Olivia's hand, "Let's go cut our cake." _

_Olivia followed Brian and they cut their wedding cake. Olivia got cake all over Brian's face. They just laughed. _

Olivia laughed quietly looking at the picture. Brian had cake all over his face and she had none. It was hilarious seeing him with cake on his face. As she finished flipping through their wedding album, she realized just how magical it was. She married the man she would spend the rest of her life with. There was no one in this world she would rather be with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is one more chapter for the week! :)**

Olivia closed the wedding album and put it back onto the shelf. She looked at the clock on the wall. 3:11 am. It was going to be a long night. She walked back to the couch and sat down. She closed her eyes, thinking of the next memory that followed the wedding. She smiled thinking of the day her world changed yet again.

_Olivia Benson sat on the edge of the tub, fidgeting. She was nervous. She had been feeling sick every morning for the past week or so. After talking to Melinda, she figured she was pregnant. _

_So here she was, locked in the bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off to give her the results. There was a knock at the door. _

"_Liv, are you ok? You have been in there for a while. Are you sick again?" Brian was trying to get in. _

"_I'll be out in a minute." The timer went off. She slowly stood up and took a deep breath. She picked up the pregnancy test. Tears filled her eyes with what she saw. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it, crying. _

"_Olivia what's wrong?" Brian looked at her with concern. _

_She smiled and held up the pregnancy test, "You're going to be a daddy." _

_Brian slowly smiled and hugged her. Both were too shocked for words. Their lives had just changed forever. _

"_We should get you a Doctor's appointment. To make sure everything is all good." Brian couldn't wipe the smile off his face. _

"_Yeah, I'll call a Doctor tomorrow." _

_Brian smiled down at her, "We are going to be parents." _

_Olivia laughed. "Yes we are." _

_Brian and Olivia went into the bedroom and got into their pajamas and soon feel asleep cuddled up to each other. _

Leaning back on the couch, Olivia smiled thinking of the joy she and Brian felt when they found out they would be parents. It was a life changing feeling. Tears filled her eyes, thinking of the day a week after they found out she was pregnant.

_Olivia sat at her desk in the precinct, waiting for Brian to pick her up for her appointment. A week ago they had found out they were having a baby. When they told Fin, Cragen, Amanda and Nick that they were having a baby, they were all so happy. They all knew Olivia and Brian would be amazing parents and that no one deserved it more than Olivia. _

_Brian walked into the squad room and walked over to Liv. "You ready?" _

_She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes." _

_Brian helped her stand up. Ever since she told him she was pregnant he had been overprotective of her. _

_Olivia said goodbye to her co-workers and they all wished her luck and that everything was ok with the baby. _

_30 minutes later Brian and Olivia were in the Doctor's office. Olivia lay on the examination table and Brian sat in the chair beside her, holding her hand. The door opened and Olivia's Doctor walked in. _

"_Are you two ready to see your baby?" She asked as she sat down. _

_They both nodded smiling._

"_Olivia, I'll just get you to roll up your shirt." _

_Olivia rolled up her shirt and held Brian's hand. _

"_This may be cold." The Doctor warned as she put the gel on Olivia's lower abdomen. The Doctor grabbed the ultrasound wand and turned the screen to face them. She started moving the wand around Olivia's stomach. "Here is your baby!" _

_Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she gripped Brian's hand, smiling at each other._

"_You should be able to hear a heartbeat in a few seconds." The Doctor moved the wand a little bit. She frowned and tried pressing buttons on the machine. _

"_Is something wrong?" Brian was concerned. _

"_I'm not sure. One moment please." The Doctor stood up and walked out of the room. _

_Olivia looked at Brian. He looked just as scared as she felt. Before either of them could say anything their Doctor walked in followed by another Doctor. _

_They both looked at the screen with frowns. The mumbled some things to each other. Olivia over heard some of it, "No movement." "No heartbeat."_

_The other Doctor left them room and Olivia's Doctor wiped the gel off her stomach. "I'm so sorry. We don't really know why these things happen." _

_Olivia closed her eyes and cried. She tried to compose herself, but her whole world had just come crashing down around her. She didn't know what the nurse was saying. She heard her and Brian talking. She felt Brian grab her hand and pull her up. They walked sadly out of the hospital. _

_The car ride home was quiet. Neither of them could talk. Olivia hadn't stopped crying since. Brian parked the car and helped Olivia out of the car. When they got up to the apartment Olivia walked in and walked into the bedroom lying down. _

_Brian was in the kitchen putting dishes away when he heard the most heartbreaking sound. His wife was in their bedroom sobbing. He put down the dish he was drying and walked into the bedroom. Olivia was lying on her side facing the wall sobbing. Brian crawled into the bed beside her and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head and held her. _

"_Liv, we can try again in a few months." He was having a hard time trying to stay strong for her. He was so sad that this happened to them. Of all people it had happened to Olivia. _

_She held back a sob and took a deep breath. "Why us? What did we do to deserve this?" _

"_I don't know why this happened, Liv. I wish I could make it better. But everything happens for a reason and we are going to be ok." _

_Olivia closed her eyes, silently crying. Soon both Brian and Olivia fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. _

Olivia wiped her eyes. That day was one of the most horrible days ever. She had been so excited to become a mom and she felt she had failed. She never told Brian, but she blamed herself for the miscarriage. She would always blame herself for that. Standing up and wiping her eyes, she went quietly into the bedroom and lay back onto the bed closing her eyes. Hoping for sleep to come and take her thoughts from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I didnt plan on updating until the weekend, but I was bored! Please leave a review with your thoughts, :) If i get at least 5 reviews before the weekend I'll update ASAP. :)**

Olivia hadn't fallen back asleep. She looked at her alarm clock. 3:42 am. This day was going to be the longest, hardest day of her life it felt like. She wished it could all go away.

She closed her eyes, willing the next thought that was coming to her head to stay away. She was having a hard time catching her breath. She knew she was going to have a flashback. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She closed her eyes and willed the tears away. She slid down the door, sitting against it. She was crying. There was no stopping her tears.

_2 Years Earlier _

_It had been 6 months since the miscarriage. Olivia had a hard time dealing with it at first. She didn't go into work for a couple of weeks. Brian also had a hard time dealing with it, though he wouldn't show it. He kept reminding himself to be strong for Olivia. _

_Olivia and Nick walked into the squad room. They had just watched the perp they had spent the last two weeks trying to catch walk out on bail. He was one of the worst criminals that Olivia had ever seen. He kidnapped his victims, moved them to an isolated place and tortured them for three days, then leaving them for dead. In the past two weeks they had found several unsolved cases that he had committed. Olivia didn't want to admit it, but he kind of scared her. He was the worst of the worst. _

"_Liv, you ok?" Cragen walked into the squad room. He walked over to Olivia's desk and sat on the edge. _

"_Yeah. Just tired I guess." _

"_Go home to Brian and get some sleep. Take a couple days. You need it." _

"_Brian is undercover. He is done on Monday." She rubbed her tired eyes with her hands. She didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. _

"_I see. Well I still think you should take a couple days. You have been over working yourself." _

_Olivia stood up gathering her things. "Thank you, Captain." She walked out of the precinct, got a cab and went home. _

_When she walked into the apartment the hall light was on. She had left in such a rush this morning; she figured she left it on by accident. Putting her gun, badge and cell phone onto the cupboard, she poured herself some water. She heard a bang come from Brian and hers bedroom. She looked up and started walking to the hall. _

"_Bri?" she cautiously walked to the hall. Before she had time to react a gun was pointed at her head. _

"_Hello Detective Cassidy." It was Robert Jones, the man who had gotten out on bail that afternoon. _

_Olivia froze, she couldn't think or say anything. She was about to tell him to leave and that she wouldn't tell anyone when everything went black. _

Sitting in the bathroom floor, Olivia didn't feel safe. She felt like she was being watched. She had suffered from PTSD following her attack. It wasn't severe, and she hadn't had any flashbacks for a year now. This was her first flashback in a year. She realized this day was triggering all her best and worst memories. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes, wishing this day could be over and everything could be normal again.

_When Olivia woke up, she was tied to her kitchen chair with duct tape. Her mouth was also duct taped closed. On her couch sat Robert, going through a bag. Olivia knew what was in the bag. It was his torture supplies. She closed her eyes and hoped she would wake up. She wished this was just a terrible nightmare and that she would wake up safe in Brian's arms. When she opened her eyes Robert was standing in front of her. _

"_Now that you're awake the real fun can begin." He smirked and walked into the kitchen with his bag, laying things out on the cupboard. _

_It was then that Olivia felt the pain in her chest. She looked down and tears filled her eyes with what she saw. Cigarette burns. At least 20 of them. She tried so hard not to cry, she had to be strong and not let him get into her head. She looked up and saw him walking back into the room with a knife. _

"_If I take the duct tape off you aren't going to scream. Because if you do that means more fun for me." _

_Olivia shook her head. He ripped the duct tape off. She gasped and he punched her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Before he could say anything, Olivia's cell phone began ringing. He glared at Olivia and walked over to pick it up. _

"_That's probably my husband. He calls me every chance he gets when he is at work." _

_Robert ignored her and waited for the phone to stop ringing. "That was Fin Tutuola." _

_Olivia felt a little bit of hope. Maybe Fin would feel like something is wrong and come to her apartment. She prayed that he would come. _

"_Well now that your phone is off and your house phone is disconnected, let's have some fun." He put the duct tape back on her mouth. He picked up the knife and started cutting her shirt off her. She was sitting in the chair in just her bra and pants. She had cuts on her arms from him cutting her shirt off, and cigarette burns along her chest. She closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't do anything else. He leaned forward and started kissing her. Olivia felt so weak. She was just sitting there, letting him do this to her. _

_He peeled off the duct tape and kept on kissing her. Olivia decided she needed to fight back as best she could. She bit his tongue and he started bleeding. _

"_Bitch!" he screamed at her and knocked her out cold again. _

_When Olivia woke she was no longer tied to the chair. She was tied to her bed, her hands up above her head and he feet tied at the end. _

_Robert walked into the room, "Awake again. You were out for 10 minutes that time." He laughed and began cutting her pants off, leaving cuts along her legs. Olivia knew he was going to rape her. She knew she was going to die. She wished she could be safe with Brian. _

_Olivia closed her eyes once Robert crawled on top of her. She knew what was coming. _

_The sound of a gunshot sounded in the room. Robert's body collapsed onto Olivia, his blood pouring out of his head. Olivia gasped, she saw Fin standing in the doorway. _

"_Babygirl an ambulance is on the way. I knew something was up when you didn't answer either of your phones." _

_Olivia started crying. She was shaking. She hated that Fin had to see her life this, half naked tied to the bed, burn marks on her. _

_Fin pulled Robert's body off of her and pulled it into the hallway. He quickly walked back in and grabbed a sheet, covering Olivia. He whispered calming words to Olivia. Fin cut the duct tape that had her hands tied above her head, careful not to cause her anymore pain. Olivia could hear sirens outside now. _

"_I need Brian." Olivia cried. _

"_I called Cragen, he is getting in touch with him. Until he gets here I am not leaving your side." Fin looked at Olivia with sympathy. She looked so scared and in pain. He wished Brian was here for her. He wished that this hadn't happened. _

Olivia wiped her eyes. Fin had been so amazing that day. Fin had saved her life.

_A few hours later Olivia as lying in a hospital bed. The Doctor had done a rape kit, finding no evidence of rape. The Doctor had also treated Olivia's burns. Aside from the burns Olivia had a concussion, a broken wrist and a total of 39 stitches. _

_Fin sat in the chair beside Olivia, holding her hand without the cast. Cragen had just told him that Brian was on his way. Brian didn't know what happened, all he was told was that he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Olivia was drifting in and out of sleep. Asking for Brian when she was awake. _

_The door opened and Brian walked in crying. Fin let go of Liv's hand and walked over to Brian. He looked at Brian and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She is strong." And he walked out, leaving the room to Olivia and Brian. _

_Olivia woke up and looked over to Brian sitting in the chair beside her. He was crying. He never cried. She started crying. Brian took her hand and moved as close to the bed as possible._

_Still crying he kissed her hand. "Liv I was so worried. My Captain pulled me out and said something happened. He told me to get to the hospital. Cragen told me what happened. I should have been home to protect you." _

_Olivia was crying. "It's not your fault Brian. It's not. I'll get through this. I'm not going to let it ruin me." _

"_Brian smiled through his tears. "I love you so much Liv. I'm so happy you're ok. I'm going to help you as best I can." _

_Olivia forced a smile. "I love you too. I want you to hold me but it might hurt." _

_Brian frowned, "It's ok. Now sleep. You need to rest." _

_Olivia nodded and closed her eyes. "Please don't leave me. I can't be alone." _

"_I'm not going anywhere." _

Olivia was crying at the memory of that night. Before that night Olivia had only seen Brian cry twice, once on their engagement night and when she had lost the baby. She loved Brian so much. He always made her feel safe.

Olivia walked over to the sink and splashed water onto her face. She looked in the mirror. She looked so sad. She had to remind herself the reasons she had to stay strong. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. She was paranoid so she walked cautiously into the living room, turned on the TV, and curled up in the blankets hoping to get her mind off the horrible flashbacks.

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I didnt plan on updating until the weekend, but this idea for a happy chapter popped into my head soooo please review if you like the story! :) **

Olivia had fallen asleep and woke up again. She looked at the time on the TV; it was 5:01 am. She was shocked she had gotten that much sleep. She sat up and stretched her arms. She looked around the apartment. She didn't really know if she thought of this apartment as home yet. She had been living in it for a little over a year now, but it would never be home like her old apartment was.

_It had been a little over a month since Olivia was attacked. Brian knew Olivia wouldn't be able to live in that apartment, or maybe even ever go back. They had been staying in hotels and with friends the odd time until they could find a new place. _

_Olivia was taking a nap, she rarely slept at all since her attack, and Brian was online looking at apartments. He had found one he thought that he thought would be perfect. As he was saving the link to it, Olivia started moving. He figured she was just waking up, so he carried on with what he was doing. She started tossing and turning more and Brian knew she was having a nightmare. Just as he was standing up to wake her, she let out a blood curdling scream and started crying. _

_Brian ran over and started whispering to her that she was okay and that he was here. She opened her eyes and started crying even more and leaned into Brian, holding him tight. Brian sat up onto the bed and held her, telling her she was okay and that he loved her. _

_After 10 minutes Olivia had pulled away. She wiped her eyes. "Brian what if I can never sleep peacefully again? I don't remember the last time I didn't wake up screaming or crying." _

_Brian felt tears filling his eyes. "You will be able too. I know you will." _

_Wanting to change the subject Olivia looked over at his laptop on the table in their hotel room. _

"_Did you find a place?" _

"_Yeah, I think it looks good. Its affordable and the perfect size." _

_Olivia walked over and looked at it. "Yeah it looks great."_

_Brian smiled and gently put his arm around her. He knew she was still jumpy, but this time she didn't jump or flinch when he touched her. He was proud of how brave she was. _

Olivia was lying back on the couch. 1 week after they found the ad about this apartment they had moved in. It was honestly perfect for her and Brian.

_Olivia woke up in her and Brian's new home. She looked over and saw Brian was no longer in the bed. She stood up and walked out the door. Brian sat at the island in the kitchen drinking his coffee. Olivia walked up behind and wrapped her arms around his middle and put her head on his shoulder. _

"_Morning beautiful." Brian turned his head and kissed her cheek._

_Olivia blushed. "Morning." She released him and went and got herself some coffee. Walking back to the island, she sat beside Brian. _

"_I was thinking, Bri."_

_He looked at her, "What about?" _

"_We have been here for over a week now, and no one has seen the new place. Why don't we have some people over for supper?" _

"_I would like that. Tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah. I'll call Cragen and ask if he can get everyone to come. I miss seeing them." Olivia frowned. As much as she missed SVU, she wasn't sure she could go back quite yet. She was still jumpy and had flashbacks from time to time. She didn't want to get in the way. _

Olivia was now sitting at the island where she and Brian had sat, having their first morning cup of coffee in the new apartment. She remembered that day well because that was the first day since before her attack she had a peaceful sleep.

_The next evening Olivia and Brian were both in the kitchen finishing the supper their guests would eat. Olivia rarely cooked, but she kind of enjoyed it when she had the time. Though she wouldn't say to him, she wished Brian wasn't trying to help out so much. He was just getting in her way. _

"_Our guests will be here any minute. I'm going to go change quickly." Olivia walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a black shirt. She put it on and walked over to the mirror. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. Her shirt was low enough that some of her burn scars were visible. She considered changing, but she knew she was going to have to deal with it. _

_Brian had put the food onto the island, ready to serve once their guests arrived. Olivia walked out the bedroom. Brian knew by the look on her face she was uncomfortable about something. _

"_Liv, what's wrong?" _

_She sighed, "You can see my scars." _

_Brian looked down and saw a few burn scars. "Liv you look so beautiful." _

_She half smiled and walked up to him, hugging him. _

_20 minutes later Brian, Olivia and their guests had finished eating supper and were talking. Olivia was so happy to be able to talk to her friends again. She had missed Fin, Cragen and Melinda a lot. She also missed Nick. And she probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she also missed Amanda. Olivia and Brian sat on the couch, holding hands, talking to Melinda and Cragen. _

"_When do you think you'll come back Liv?" Cragen looked at her sympathetically. He had been so worried when Fin had called and told him Olivia had been attacked. He didn't know what he would do if Olivia hadn't made it. _

_Olivia looked at Brian. She realized everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. "It's been 2 months since it happened. I feel like I could come back and handle it just fine. I think I'll probably come back within the next two weeks." _

_Brian smiled, "I'm so proud of you." He kissed her cheek. _

"_I think we are all proud of you Liv." Fin smiled at her. After being the one to find her, he thought she would be a lot worse than she is. He was so happy that she was doing this well. Everyone was. _

"_Thank you all. It has been tough these past few weeks, but you guys being there and supporting me has helped more than you'll ever know." Olivia felt tears in her eyes. She refused to cry in front of her co-workers. _

"_Well I have had a long day, and we all have to get up early for court tomorrow morning. Thank you for this great evening, Brian and Olivia." Cragen stood up and started walking to the door, followed by Amanda, Nick and Fin. They all said goodbye and thanked Olivia for having them and that they couldn't wait until she was back at work. _

_Melinda left shortly after, hugging Olivia before she left. _

"_Liv, I never said it before, but I am so glad your okay. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have made it." _

_Olivia felt tears in her eyes yet again that night. She didn't know what to say, she smiled at Melinda and hugged her once more. "I'll see you soon Melinda." _

_Melinda nodded and left the apartment. Olivia locked the door and walked into her and Brian's bedroom. He was lying on the bed, flipping through TV channels. Olivia walked in and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas and lay down next to him. _

_Brian shut the TV off and pulled Olivia close to him, kissing her. "I love you, Liv." _

"_I love you too." _

Olivia smiled remembering that night. That night had been a night of changes. Just having her friends come over and treat her like they normally would was amazing to her. After that she knew she could go back to work and have it be somewhat normal, even if it meant working on desk duty for a little bit until she got back into things.

That night also changed Olivia in a different way. It was a change that would change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, enjoy the happiness while it lasts! Seeing reviews makes me smile, so please leave a review of you would like to see some more soon :)**

Olivia shifted on the couch. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She sat up and looked at the clock; it was 5:29 am. She was going to be tired all day.

She lay back down onto the couch figuring she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Lying there early in the morning she thought back to her first day back at SVU. She laughed slightly at the memory.

_It was 2 weeks after she had her squad over for supper. Olivia walked tiredly into the squad room. She was 2 hours late on her first day back. She looked horrible. She didn't have make up on and her hair was up in a ponytail, hair falling out of it. By the way she looked and how late she was she figured Cragen would send her straight back home. _

_Olivia was never late for work. Especially her first day back in 2 and a half months. She knew she shouldn't have gotten Chinese food from that place again, but she had a huge craving for it last night. Brian was working the night shift at work so Olivia thought it would be okay to order in. _

_Last time she and Brian had gotten Chinese food from that restaurant they had been sick for two days. She regretted getting it last night. She had been sick all morning. She still felt nauseous. _

_Once she entered walked through the squad room, she immediately went to Cragen's office. She knocked on the door and entered after he said come in. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Cragen had his head down and was looking through the drawer of his desk. He knew it was Olivia. _

"_Olivia why are you late? And on your first day back." _

_Olivia sat in the chair in front of his desk. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She was so dizzy. _

"_I'm sorry, Cap. I ate some bad Chinese food last night, I was sick all morning." _

_Cragen looked up, "Liv you don't look to well." _

"_I don't feel well either." _

"_Liv you should go home. If it gets worse go to the Doctor. I'll get Amaro to drive you home."_

"_I don't want to go home. It's my first day back." _

"_Olivia you aren't healthy. You won't be any help if you're sick. Come back when you are healthy again."_

_Cragen stood up and helped Olivia stand up. She slowly followed Cragen to the door. She suddenly felt very faint. She leaned against the wall trying to hold herself up. Before she could ask Cragen for help she fell to the floor. _

Olivia chuckled. That was one interesting first day. Of course she had to eat Chinese food from the worst Chinese restaurant in the city the night before. She had made herself look ridiculous that day.

_Cragen turned when he heard a noise. He saw Olivia passed out on the floor. He quickly opened the door, "Fin! Call a bus!" he turned back around tried waking Olivia. "Olivia, Liv! Can you hear me?" _

_Amanda ran into the room. "What happened?" she looked panicked. She knelt down beside Cragen. _

"_I don't know. She said she was sick all morning and we were walking out and she collapsed. Amanda, call Brian. Tell him to meet us at the hospital." _

_25 minutes later the SVU squad and Brian sat in the waiting room, waiting for the Doctor to say what happened with Olivia. Brian was so worried. He couldn't calm down. He was just about to ask the receptionist what was taking so long when Olivia's Doctor walked out. _

_Brian stood up and practically ran over to the Doctor. _

"_Is she okay? What happened?" _

"_Calm down Mr. Cassidy. Your wife is fine. She was dehydrated and hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days." _

"_Can I go see her? Can I take her home?" _

"_She is on IV right now, as soon as she is done that she can leave. And yes I'll take you to her now."_

_Brian said goodbye to Cragen and told him he would call if anything else happened to Olivia. _

_Brian walked into the hospital room. Olivia was sitting in a chair hooked up to IV. For someone who was as sick as she was this morning, she looked different. A good different. _

'_Hey, Liv." _

_She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Hey." _

_He walked over to her. "You scared me yet again." He laughed. _

_She continues smiling. "The Doctor didn't tell you did he?" _

_Brian looked at her confused. "Tell me what?" _

_She had tears in her eyes, she smiled. "I'm pregnant." _

_Brian smiled and hugged her. "That's so great. We are going to have a baby." _

_Olivia smiled. "It makes sense, I had been having cravings, I had been sick every morning for the past week, and I just didn't tell you." _

_Brian laughed lightly. "I can't believe it. The Doctor said everything is all good? With the baby?" _

_Olivia smiled and nodded. "So far so good." _

Olivia smiled. She and Brian had been so excited. They had decided to keep it quiet until Olivia was out of the first trimester in case anything was to happen.

Yet again that night, Olivia walked over to the bookshelf. She took out the album she had started when she found out she was pregnant. Opening the first page, she saw the ultrasound the Doctor had done two weeks after that day.

_Lying on the examination table, Olivia couldn't help but feel nervous. Last time she was in this position she had found out she miscarried. She felt Brian grab her hand. He knew she was nervous. He felt nervous too. He really hoped that all was well and they didn't have to go through more pain. _

_The Doctor walked in and smiled at them. "Olivia, Brian, glad to see you two back here. What do you say we check up on your baby?" _

_Olivia smiled nervously and rolled up her shirt. She returned her hand to Brian's and squeezed it. _

_The Doctor put the gel on her lower stomach. She moved the ultrasound wand around. She smiled and faced the screen towards them. "Here is your baby." _

_Olivia and Brian smiled. Olivia wiped a few tears away. _

"_Let's hear the heartbeat now shall we?" _

_A few moments later the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Olivia started crying happy tears. _

"_The baby sounds perfectly healthy. Congratulations you two. I'll take a few pictures and then we'll be done." _

_Brian kissed Olivia's head. He had tears in his eyes just listening to their baby. He couldn't be happier. _

_The Doctor shut the ultrasound machine down and handed Brian 3 pictures. She turned to Olivia and handed her a towel to wipe off the gel. "Olivia I have a prescription for prenatal vitamins for you. I also have some recommendations on pregnancy books you two could read. It would be helpful, tell you what to expect in the upcoming months." _

_Olivia smiled, "Thank you."_

"_Also I would like to see you here again in 5 weeks."_

_They both nodded and said goodbye. _

_When they got back to the apartment, Olivia was walking slowly. She was looking at the ultrasound pictures. She put one hand on her stomach and had tears in her eyes. _

_Brian followed her in, carrying the books they had just bought and Olivia's vitamins. Olivia put one picture on the fridge with a magnet and she put the other two on the cupboard for the album she was going to create. _

"_Brian I want to start reading the books. I'm already 8 weeks along; I need to know what's happening." _

_Brian nodded and handed her a book. They sat on the couch and read the book together. Brian rested his hand against her stomach and Olivia put her hand on top of his. _

_She looked up at him and smiled. "I can't believe it. We are going to have a baby." _

_Brian smiled. "I know." He leaned down and kissed her. _

Olivia wiped tears from her eyes. That was without a doubt one of the best days of her life. She would never forget hearing her baby's heartbeat or the look on Brian's face when they heard the heartbeat. She was so thankful for that amazing positive change in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: SVU premiere tonight was sooo good! Please read and please review, let me know what you think :)**

Olivia woke up on the couch. It was 6:29 am. She knew her day would soon be beginning. Standing up she walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. While she waiting for it to finish, she thought back to the weeks that followed after she found out she was pregnant.

_The alarm clock went off; Olivia moaned and covered her face with her hands. Brian chuckled and reached over her to shut it off. _

_Olivia uncovered her face and smiled at him. "18 weeks pregnant today. 5 months." _

_Brian smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "I wonder when the baby will start kicking." _

"_We should begin to feel it anytime now." She smiled. She brushed the blankets off herself, revealing her small baby bump. She sat up and climbed out of the bed, heading straight to the bathroom. Her bladder was weak now. The baby was always pressed up against it. _

_When she re-entered the bedroom Brian was just finishing getting dressed. Olivia started getting herself ready for another boring day at work. She was so excited she was pregnant, but she hated desk duty. She missed going to crime scenes. _

_Olivia put on her maternity clothes and followed Brian out of the bedroom. They both grabbed an apple and a muffin and headed out to the car. _

_Brian opened the car door and helped Olivia get into it. Every day since she got pregnant Brian drove her to and from work. He wanted to make sure she was safe. _

_When they arrived at Olivia's precinct Brian helped her out, "I love you two, stay safe for me today." _

_She smiled back at him, "We love you too. You stay safe for us." _

_Brian watched as Olivia walked into the precinct._

_When she entered the precinct Nick greeted her. "How are you today?" _

"_I'm good. Hungry though." She walked over to her desk; Fin pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit down. _

"_You guys really don't have to constantly be by my side. I am okay." _

"_We just want to keep you and the baby safe, Liv." Nick sat on the edge of Olivia's desk. _

_Olivia bit into her apple and nodded. She looked at the stack of paperwork she had to get through. She was right; it was going to be a long, boring day. _

Olivia sat on her couch sipping her coffee. She looked beside her on the couch and saw the pregnancy album she hadn't finished looking at. She opened it to where she left off, smiling at the pictures she saw in front of her.

_Olivia stood up and rubbed her back. Sitting for so long had started hurting her back. Cragen looked through his office window and saw Olivia pacing and rubbing her lower back. He stood up and opened the door. _

"_Olivia, a word?" _

_Olivia walked over to his office, still rubbing her back. She entered his office and stood in front of his desk. _

"_Olivia, I think you need a break. You are pregnant and working a very stressful job. You don't need to be stressed out." _

"_I don't need a break, my back just hurts." _

"_I still want you to take a break." _

"_That's not necessary." _

"_Go home Liv. Get Fin or Nick or someone to drive. Call Brian I don't care. I just want you to take a few days." _

_Olivia groaned, "I'm fi-" _

_Cragen cut her off, "Don't do it for me Olivia, do it for your baby." _

_Olivia put a hand on her bump. She looked up at Cragen, "Fine. Only three days. No more than that." _

_Cragen nodded and walked her to the door. "Can someone drive Olivia home?" _

_Fin stood up and grabbed his cars keys. "I will." Olivia followed Fin out of the precinct. Fin got into the car and Olivia got into the passenger side. _

"_So you getting excited? Only 4 more months." Fin smiled and started driving down the busy street. _

_Olivia smiled and rubbed her belly, "Yeah. It seems so soon yet so far. I can't wait to meet the baby." _

"_Brian getting excited too?" _

"_Oh yes. He came home yesterday with a little pink dress. It's so tiny and cute. We don't know what we are having, but he is convinced it's a girl." _

"_What do you think it is?" _

_She smiled, "A boy." _

_Fin smiled. "I'm so happy for you." _

_She smiled at him, "Thank you." She whispered. _

_They arrived at Olivia and Brian's apartment building. Fin helped her out of the car and walked her upstairs. They arrived at her apartment, they said their goodbyes and Olivia shut the door and walked into the apartment. She took off her shoes and walked into the bedroom, putting on sweat pants and one of Brian's T-shirts. As she was walking down the hall, she looked into what was going to be the baby's nursery. _

_So far all they had done was the walls painted a happy yellow and the hard wood floor was replaced with a soft carpet. Brian told Olivia that Saturday they would go buy baby furniture, clothes, toys and other things they would need for their newborn in a few months. She was so excited since tomorrow was Saturday. _

_Olivia walked out and went into the living room. She had a craving for Chinese food. She chuckled and picked up the phone. Over the past 5 months she was guessing she had ordered Chinese food at least 3 times a week. Chinese food, pickles and Oreo cookies was all she wanted to eat. She hung up the phone and waited for her food to arrive. _

_Her phone started ringing, it was Brian. She smiled and answered, "Hey." _

"_Hey Liv. Are you at home?" _

"_Yeah, Cragen sent me home." _

"_Okay, I am on my way home now. Do you want me to pick up something for supper?" _

"_No I ordered Chinese." _

_He laughed, "Of course you did. I'll see you in 20 minutes. Love you." _

"_Love you." She hung up the phone just as the delivery guy knocked on the door. She stood up and grabbed her purse off the island. She paid the delivery guy and brought the food inside. She pretty much ripped open the bag to get to the food. She fixed herself a plate and brought it to the couch. _

_Brian walked in to see her inhaling her food. "Olivia slow down." _

_Olivia looked up at him, she had sauce all around her mouth and a few noodles hanging out of her mouth. Brian couldn't help but laugh. "Your face is filthy." Brian quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of her, she was laughing with a mouthful. _

Olivia laughed at the picture of herself in the album. She didn't plan on putting this picture in the album, but it was so funny, and Brian was always telling her it was a picture that could always cheer him up.

_Olivia was laying in bed reading a baby name book. Brian walked into the room wearing his sweatpants. He crawled into the bed, lying next to Olivia. "What are you reading?" _

"_Baby names. We only have 4 months and we have no names picked out yet." _

_Brian nodded. "Are there any you like?" _

"_How about we each say 2 girl names we like and 2 boy names we like?" _

_Brian nodded. "Okay, you first." _

"_Well for a boy I like Austin and Benjamin, and for a girl I like Lilly and Jasmine." _

_Brian smiled, "I like Austin, not Benjamin. And I like Lilly, Jasmine is okay, but I have a different favourite." _

_Olivia smiled. "What are yours?" _

"_For a boy I like Adam and Luke, and for a girl I like Sarah. And my favourite name is Nicole. I love that name." _

_Olivia smiled and kissed Brian lightly. "I love Nicole too." _

_Brian smiled and leaned back into the bed. Olivia put the book on the side table and was about to shut the lamp off when she gasped and put her hands on her stomach. _

"_Olivia! What's wrong?" Brian sat up and pulled her to a sitting position. _

_Olivia shook her head and lay back down. She took Brian's hand and put onto her stomach. Brian felt tears in his eyes. He felt their baby kicking against his hand. _

"_Amazing. This is so amazing." Brian was almost speechless. He flipped over onto his stomach and put both his hands on Olivia's baby bump. Olivia chuckled at how fascinated he was. She put her hands on her belly, trying to feel the baby. _

"_Does it hurt?" Brian's eyes were still on the baby bump, tears threatening to spill over. _

_Olivia shook her head. "It doesn't hurt." _

_Olivia was starting to fall asleep when she heard Brian beginning to talk to the baby. _

"_Hello in there. I don't know if you can hear me. I can't wait to meet you. Your mommy and I love you so much." _

_Olivia smiled at him and fell asleep listening to Brian talk to their baby. _

Olivia wiped tears from her eyes remembering that moment. She wished she had a picture of Brian's face when he felt the kicks. It was a priceless expression that she would never forget. The memory of that night made her smile. That was also another night of changes in Olivia's never ending roller coaster ride.


	8. Chapter 8

6:45 am. Olivia sat in silence. Tears were streaming down her face. She blew her nose. Her whole body began to shake. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and she sobbed. She couldn't stop the tears. The pain seemed to be never ending. She sat for 10 minutes just sobbing. She wished all the pain she felt would just go away. She missed the old normal. She wished she could be living a normal she would never know.

_2 weeks later Olivia was sitting on the couch in her apartment. It was she and Brian's 2 year wedding anniversary. Brian had to go into work at 3:00. She wasn't happy about that, but she let him go. They would see each other later. _

_Olivia stood up and walked down the hallway and into the baby's nursery. They had been so busy they hadn't had time to set up everything and put everything away. All the furniture was still in the boxes and all the clothes, toys, blankets and other little things they had bought was still in the bags. _

_Olivia wanted nothing more than to unpack everything and put it away so everything was perfect and ready. She knew Brian would be upset if she did it without him, and she was too big to build the crib. She walked out leaving the door open. As she was walking back to the couch her stomach growled. She felt the baby kick her. _

"_Are you hungry?" she smiled and walked to the fridge taking the jar of pickles. She walked back to the couch and began eating the whole jar. _

_Olivia woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was 8:03 pm. Olivia had decided at 6:00 to take a nap but she had slept for 2 hours. She reached for her phone and smiled seeing her husband's name on the screen. _

"_Hey Bri." _

"_Hey babe. What are you up too?" _

"_I just woke up from a nap." _

"_I'm glad you got some rest. How is your back feeling?" _

"_It's better than it was last night. Do you know when you'll be home?" _

_He sighed. "11:30. Midnight at the latest." _

"_Ok. I miss you." _

"_I miss you too. I love you. So much Liv." _

_She felt tears filling her eyes. "I love you too." _

_Olivia heard voices in the background. "Sorry Liv. I got to go. I'll see you later. Love you." _

"_Bye, love you." She hung up and put her phone onto the side table. She started crying. She missed Brian and wanted to be with him on their anniversary. She dried her eyes and started reading her pregnancy book, soon falling into a deep sleep. _

_A few hours later Olivia woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She looked at her phone and saw it was 11:45 pm. She wondered who it could be at this time at night. She figured Brian had forgotten his keys. She chuckled to herself and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it, revealing Fin and Amanda. _

_Olivia looked at them confused. Fin looked like he had been punched in the gut. Amanda looked as if she might throw up. _

"_What's going on? Is everything alright?" _

_Fin cleared his throat. "Can we come in?" _

"_Well I'm not going to make you leave now." She stepped aside and let them in, shutting the door behind them. The three walked into the living room. Olivia sat on the couch, Fin sat on the chair and Amanda stood beside Fin. _

"_Did something happen with a case or something?"_

_Amanda shook her head. _

"_Then what is going on. You guys are starting to freak me out." She began to feel nervous. Was it Nick? Cragen? A victim? _

_Amanda opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. She turned away. _

_Olivia looked at Fin. "Please tell me what is going on." _

_Fin took a deep breath. "Liv. There was a shooting." _

_Olivia inhaled sharply. _

_Amanda turned around. "I'm so sorry Liv." She was crying. _

"_Who?" Olivia already knew. She didn't want to believe it. She hoped she was wrong. _

"_I'm so sorry Liv. Brian didn't make it." Fin stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat beside Olivia and took her hand. _

_Olivia gripped Fin's hand. She slowly started crying and then she began sobbing. She leaned her head against Fin. Fin wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. _

_Amanda sat on the coffee table and held Olivia's hands. _

_10 minutes later Olivia stood up. "He's not dead. He can't be. It's our anniversary. We're having a baby! He needs to see his child." _

"_Olivia you need to sit down. This isn't good for the baby." _

_Olivia started sobbing again. "He's gone." She covered her mouth with her hand and walked over to the shelf with all the pictures of her and Brian. She looked away crying and leaned against the wall. She leaned her head against the wall, one hand on her stomach the other on the wall. _

_Amanda wiped her tears away and Fin stood up and walked over to her. "Liv, you need to sit down." _

"_No! I need Brian. I need him to be here. He needs to help me raise the baby. He needs to be here. He can't be dead. No." She had a hard time catching her breath. _

_Fin lead Olivia slowly to the couch. She sat down and leaned against Fin. He held her and gestured for Amanda to sit on the other side of Olivia. She rubbed soothing circles on her back. Amanda and Fin stayed with Olivia all night, comforting her while she mourned the loss of her husband. _

Olivia sat in silence. She heard nothing. She felt nothing. She wished more than anything she could hear the sound of Brian humming to himself while he made coffee for them. She wished that Brian would sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and tell her how much he loved her. She missed him so much. Not a day passed that she didn't think about Brian.

It was October 17. She and Brian's 3 year wedding anniversary. A year since Brian had passed away. A year since her whole world fell apart. A whole year without the love of her life, the one who completed her. It was her first of many wedding anniversaries which she would celebrate without her husband. Brian Cassidy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Please read and review! :) This chapter has a lot happen in it... **

Wiping her eyes, Olivia glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:56 am. Time was standing still it seemed like. Looking around the room she felt guilty. There was not one picture of Brian. After he died she took down all pictures and reminders of him. It was too painful to see them every day.

It was time. Time to put the pictures back on the walls and on the shelves. She loved Brian so much and she felt guilty and selfish by not having them up.

Olivia stood up and walked into her bedroom. She opened the closet door and pulled the box of Brian's things and pictures out. She lifted the heavy box onto her bed. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening the lid.

Tears filled her eyes with the first thing she saw. Her wedding ring was sitting on top of their wedding picture. She hadn't worn her wedding ring since Brian died. She picked it up and put it back onto her finger. Olivia felt guilty for not wearing it, but it was another thing that was painful for her. From this moment on she would always wear it.

Picking up the wedding picture, she brought it out into the living room and hung it back on the wall. Back where it belonged.

_Olivia sat at her desk in the precinct. It was two months after Brian's death, her second day back. Feeling the baby kick against her bladder, Olivia slowly started to stand up. She felt Nick grab her arm and help her to her feet. She smiled at him and walked to the bathroom. She was seven months pregnant and she was constantly going to the bathroom. _

_She re-entered and walked to her desk. This time Munch helped her sit down. "Thanks" _

_Munch smiled at her, "Your welcome, Liv." _

_Olivia carried on with her paperwork, ignoring the constant rush of the squad room. Just as she was about to leave for lunch, her cell phone started ringing. It was a number she didn't recognize. _

"_Benson." _

"_Liv?" _

_Olivia frowned in confusion. "Who's calling?" _

"_Liv, its Elliot." _

_Olivia smiled slightly. "Elliot. Why are you calling me?" _

"_I haven't talked to you in two years, I wanted to catch up." _

"_Ok." _

"_Are you free for lunch today?" _

"_Yeah. Meet me at the usual place?" _

"_Sounds great." Olivia could he was smiling when he said that. _

"_I'll see you in a half hour." _

"_Bye, see you soon." _

_Olivia hung up her phone and smiled. She missed Elliot. She hadn't seen him in a long time. She suddenly felt nervous. Elliot didn't know she was pregnant. _

_30 minutes later Olivia walked into her Elliot's usual lunch place. She looked around the restaurant and saw Elliot in the back corner, his back to her. Her palms started sweating; she took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him. _

_She approached behind him. "Hey El." _

_He turned around and smiled seeing her. He looked down and saw her belly. He looked up, his eyes wide. _

_Olivia laughed. "Never seen a pregnant woman before Stabler?" _

_Elliot stood up and hugged her. "Congratulations Liv." _

_Elliot helped her sit in the booth and then sat down across from her. _

"_How far along are you?" _

"_Seven months." She smiled. _

"_I'm so happy for you and Brian." _

_Olivia tensed at the mention of Brian. Elliot didn't know he died. She smiled and nodded, not wanting to tell him quite yet. _

"_Brian must be really excited. I know when Kathy and I were expecting Maureen, I was over the moon." _

_Olivia smiled in response. _

"_I bet he wants a little girl. A little daddy's girl." _

_Olivia felt tears in her eyes. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. _

"_You both will be great parents. I'm happy for you guys."_

_She had no control in stopping the tears. She covered her mouth with her hand and cried. _

"_Olivia? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Elliot grabbed her other hand, comforting her. _

_She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Brian passed away. Two months ago." She whispered. _

_Elliot's face went pale. "Liv I am so so sorry for your loss. I'm such an idiot." _

"_You didn't know El." _

"_I feel terrible, Liv I'm so sorry." _

_Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes. "It's been...hard." _

_Elliot nodded. "If you ever need me, for anything, please call. I will come and help you." _

"_Thank you." She whispered. _

_Olivia and Elliot talked for another hour before Olivia wanted to go home. Elliot drove her and again reminded her to call for anything. _

_Olivia was lying in her bed reading a pregnancy book. She looked over to Brian's side of the bed and held back a sob. She missed him so much. Olivia closed her book and shut off the lamp. She adjusted the pillows that were cushioning her back, and slowly fell asleep. _

The picture of her and Brian at Brian's mothers 65th birthday was the next she put onto the shelf in the living room. She was 4 months pregnant in this picture, they both looked so happy. She smiled through her tears; she and Brian had so many great memories together.

_Olivia woke up in the night from a sharp pain in her stomach. She didn't know if she dreamt it or actually felt it, so she closed her eyes again. Ten minutes later the pain came again, Olivia gasped and put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't be in labour. It was too early. The nursery wasn't even set up yet. _

_Olivia reached for her cell phone and dialed Cragen's phone number. She started crying. It was too early for the baby to come, she wasn't ready for it. She was scared. _

"_Captain Cragen." He sounded tired. _

"_Captain its Olivia." Her voice cracked when she spoke, she was crying a lot. _

"_What's wrong? Is it the baby?" _

_Olivia sobbed into the phone, "I keep feeling sharp pains; I think I'm in labour." She gasped as she felt it again. _

"_Olivia, stay where you are and calm down. I'm coming to bring you to the hospital." _

"_Ok." Olivia wiped her eyes. "I'm scared." _

"_It's okay, you're going to be fine." _

_Olivia took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. _

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes Liv." _

"_Please hurry." _

"_I'll be there as fast as I can." _

_An hour later the Doctor was explaining to Olivia and Cragen what had happened. _

"_They were Braxton hicks contractions. If you didn't know what they were they could make you believe you were in labour. You may feel these more often; they prepare the body for labour." _

"_Does that mean I'll be in labour soon?" Olivia still felt nervous. _

"_Not necessarily. I want you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. You have been stressed and not taking good care of yourself lately." _

"_No one lives with me. How can I go on bed rest?" Olivia felt tears in her eyes. She needed Brian here to support her and help her though this. _

"_Olivia, you have a squad, and Brian's family who will all help you out. You don't have to worry about being alone. We are all here for you." Cragen held her hand and reassured her. _

_Olivia nodded and thanked him. She knew he was right. She wasn't alone. _

"_I want you on your feet as little as possible." The doctor looked at Olivia in her eyes._

_Olivia nodded. Cragen and Olivia finished with the Doctor and they walked out of the hospital. _

_When they arrived at Olivia's apartment, Cragen helped her back into bed. _

"_I'll stay with you tonight and tomorrow morning. Before I leave I'll call Amanda to come." _

_Olivia nodded. "I can call Brian's mom to come. She has visited me lots since Brian...passed." _

_Cragen nodded. "His family is your family too Liv." _

"_I know." She whispered. _

_Cragen sat with Olivia until she fell asleep, then he went to the couch to sleep. _

Olivia set the last picture of her and Brian on the shelf. It was a selfie they had taken on their honeymoon in Jamaica. No one had been around to take a picture for them, so Olivia had taken a selfie of them on the hiking trail. They both looked sweaty and had dirt on the faces, but they both looked very happy. Any moment the two got together was a good moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I think there will be one more chapter after this. Maybe two. Leave a review please! :)**

Olivia sat in her apartment looking around. It looked much better. It felt like home again. The pictures of Brian brought back all the good memories. She was thankful they had many great memories together. Olivia missed him so much, but these memories were all she has left. And she was never going to lose them.

_Olivia lay sideways on the couch rubbing her belly. She watched as Amanda folded all the baby clothes and receiving blankets and put them into the basket. SVU had been very busy for the last while, Olivia had to call Brian's mother to come stay with her for a couple weeks. Today Cragen, Nick, and Fin were setting up all the furniture in the nursery. Olivia was 9 months pregnant; she could go into labour any day now. _

"_You must be excited. Your baby will be here anytime now." Amanda smiled at her as she put the folded onesie into the basket. _

"_I am. I'm nervous to though. But mostly excited." _

_Amanda smiled. "I'm excited too. I'm never going to want to go to work; I'm just going to want to come see the baby." _

_Olivia laughed. "I am expecting to have people here all the time." _

_Before Amanda could respond Nick, Fin and Cragen walked out. "The nursery is finally finished." Nick sat beside Olivia's feet. _

"_I want to see it." Olivia started to shift to sit up. _

"_Liv, you're on strict bed rest." _

"_I don't care. I don't want the first time I see baby's bedroom to be when I come home with the baby." Olivia took Nick's hand and he pulled her up. _

_They all followed Olivia slowly down the hall to the nursery. Olivia opened the door and tears filled her eyes when she saw it. The rocking chair was in the far corner next to the window with a blanket draped over the back of it. The crib was along the wall directly across from the door. In the crib was a few little stuffed animals and mobile hung over top of it. The dresser was on the wall across from the crib, next to the door. It was a small room, but it was perfect. _

_Olivia walked in and sat on the rocking chair. "Thank you. It's perfect." She whispered. _

_Amanda walked in and began putting the baby clothes into the drawers. Fin put the last of the bottles and other baby supplies on the shelf above the change table beside the dresser. _

_Olivia pointed to the bag beside the crib, "Nick can you put that by the door for me? It's my hospital bag, I don't want to forget it." Nick nodded and grabbed the bag and left the room. _

_Cragen felt tears in his eyes. Olivia was getting the one thing she had always wanted; a baby. It made Cragen sad that the man Olivia loved couldn't be here with her. It hurt him to see her hurt. She was doing well since the loss of Brian. She needed to stay strong for her baby. _

_Olivia yawned, "Well I'm getting tired. I should try and get some sleep because I may not be getting much of it soon." _

_Everyone chuckled and Cragen helped Liv stand. _

"_So who is staying with me tonight?" Olivia still held onto Cragen's hand. _

"_I am babygirl." Fin smiled at her. He was happy to be able to help Olivia. _

_Olivia smiled. "Well then babysitter Fin could you please tuck me into bed?" _

_Again everyone chuckled. They all said goodnight to Liv and that the hoped the baby would come soon. They could all tell how uncomfortable she was feeling, even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. _

_Olivia laid in her bed talking to Fin who was standing beside the bed. _

"_Liv be honest, how do you really feel?" _

"_Honestly my back hurts like hell. I can't lay on it, too much pain. My feet hurt and I have barely been walking. I'm so tired because I can't sleep because of my back. I just want the baby to come. I'm so uncomfortable." _

"_I'm sorry Liv. The baby will be here soon." _

_Olivia closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight Fin." _

_Fin said goodnight and walked out to the couch, falling asleep himself. _

_It was 2:13 am when Olivia felt the first contraction. It was small and not painful, just uncomfortable. She sat up in the bed. She didn't know whether it was the beginning of labour or just Braxton hicks contractions again. She decided to stand up to relieve the pressure off of her back. _

_Once she was on her feet she felt it. Her water broke. Olivia began to panic. She was nervous. She didn't know if she could do it without Brian by her side. Olivia felt another contraction and reality hit her. She was in labour. _

"_Fin!" she felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness or because she was scared. _

_Fin burst through the door; obviously he had just woken up. "What's wrong?" _

"_I'm in labour. My water broke." Her voice shook as she spoke. _

_Fin's eyes widened. He took her hand and slowly led her from the room. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital. I'll call Cragen in the car." Fin picked up Olivia's hospital bag on the way out and slowly helped Olivia to the car. They stopped once for a contraction, they were beginning to be painful. _

_When they arrived at the hospital Olivia was put into a room. She was dilated 4 centimetres. It could be a while. Fin sat by her side and held her hand through every contraction. _

_The door opened and Cragen walked in with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Fin and drank the other one. Olivia was leaning back in the bed, her hair plastered to her face from sweating. Olivia leaned forward and moaned grabbing Fin's hand as another contraction began. _

"_Breathe Liv, breathe." _

_Olivia closed her eyes and cried out once it finished. She started crying. "I want to be done. I can't do this anymore." _

_Cragen walked up to her, "Olivia you can do this. After all this is done your baby will be here. Just think of that." _

_Olivia's Doctor re-entered the room. "Olivia how are you doing?" She sat down in the chair beside the foot of the bed. _

"_How do you think I'm doing?" She glared at the Doctor. _

_Her Doctor laughed. "Well I'm going to check and see if the baby will be here soon." _

_Cragen kissed Liv on the forehead, "Your doing great Liv. I'll be in the waiting room...waiting." He let himself out. _

_The Doctor checked Olivia. Olivia held Fin's hand. _

"_Okay, I would say we are ready to deliver the baby." _

_Olivia's eyes filled with tears. This was it. Before she could say anything a strong contraction ripped through her. She screamed out and squeezed Fin's hand. Fin winced but didn't say anything; he knew she was in so much pain. _

_Ten minutes later they were all set in the delivery room, Olivia was panting and getting tired. _

"_Okay on the next contraction I want you to push for ten seconds." _

_Olivia began to push when they contraction began. Fin and the Doctor counted to ten and Olivia fell back on the bed when they finished. _

"_Good girl! The head is crowning. One more big push and the head will be out." _

_Olivia cried out as the next contraction began, and she pushed. _

"_The head is out! Okay, Olivia, next contraction, push as hard as you can and your baby will be closer to being here." _

_Olivia cried out in pain as she pushed. Fin and the Doctor spoke encouraging words to her. Olivia didn't hear any of it. She gasped and leaned back as she felt her baby leave her. _

_The sounds of her baby's cries filled the room. Olivia cried as the Doctor lifted her baby onto her chest. _

"_It's a little girl!" The Doctor smiled. _

_Fin felt tears in his eyes. The Doctor allowed him to cut the umbilical cord. He sat in his chair as he watched Olivia interact with her baby girl for the first time. _

"_My little girl. Just what daddy wanted." Olivia stroked her daughters black hair. _

"_How about we weigh and get her cleaned up while you think of a name." The Doctor picked the little girl up off Olivia's chest and carried her away. _

_Olivia looked at Fin crying. _

"_She's beautiful Liv." _

"_Yeah. She is." _

_A few minutes later the Doctor walked back with the little girl swaddled in a blanket, she had a little toque on her head. The Doctor told Olivia the weight, length, and the exact time she was born. Olivia smiled and told the Doctor the name she had chosen for her baby girl. Fin smiled and told Olivia he was going to tell everyone about the birth. _

_He walked into the waiting room and saw many people sitting, visiting. All were anxious to hear about the birth of Olivia's baby. Cragen and Munch talked in one corner, Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, and Melinda Warner all chatted. Amanda Rollins had her head leaned against the wall, silently thinking. The one face Fin was shocked to see was Elliot Stabler. Cragen must have called him. He didn't even know Olivia and Elliot were talking again. _

_Fin cleared his throat, "Hey guys." _

_Everyone looked at Fin and practically ran over to him. _

"_Well?" Munch asked, he was so sure Olivia would have a boy and name him John. _

"_Baby girl Cassidy was born at 8:27 am on March 17__th__. She weighs 6 lbs and 4 ounces and is 20 inches long. She has a head full of black hair and she is the cutest most beautiful baby ever." _

_Cragen wiped tears from his eyes. Olivia had her baby. Elliot also wiped tears from his eyes and smiled. He was so happy that Olivia was finally a mom. _

_Casey asked the question everyone had been wanting to know, "What's her name?" _

_Fin smiled. "Olivia named her Brianne after Brian. Her middle name is Nicole. It's the name Brian loved for a girl. Brianne Nicole Cassidy." _

_Everyone smiled. It was a beautiful name. _

"_I took this picture of her and Brianne." Fin held up his phone for everyone to see, it was a picture of Brianne crying on Olivia's chest, Olivia crying at the sight of her baby girl. She was stroking her head. It was a picture that showed Brianne's first minute of life, and it was a beautiful thing. _

Olivia smiled remembering Brianne's birth. Today was October 17th. Brianne was 7 months old. It was a year since Brian died.

Olivia looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:19 am. Her day should begin any second now. Just as she thought that, her daughter's baby talking filled the room from the baby monitor. Olivia smiled. Brianne had just begun "talking". Soon Brianne's chattering turned to her cries. Olivia stood up and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

Brianne was kicking her legs and crying at the top of her lungs. "Shh. Bree its ok, mommy's here." Olivia bent down and picked her daughter up, kissing her head.

Brianne didn't calm down much, "Are you hungry?"

Olivia walked to the rocking chair in the corner and breast fed Brianne. Olivia felt tears in her eyes. It was going to be a hard day. She missed Brian so much and it was hard doing this all alone. She hoped this day would soon pass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: this is the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave a review. I will have a new story coming in the near future, so watch out for that! enjoy :)**

Olivia was in the kitchen putting away her dinner dishes. Brianne was strapped into her bouncy seat playing with her toy keys. Olivia smiled as she listened to Brianne baby talk to herself. She closed the cupboard door after she finished. She bent down and unstrapped Brianne and picked her up, carrying her to the living room.

Olivia laid Brianne down on her back on the soft rug. She sat down beside her. Brianne had just begun rolling around so Olivia had to move all the side tables with sharp corners. She had purchased the rug a couple weeks ago after Brianne had rolled for the first time.

Brianne lay on her back and chewed her toy keys. Olivia grabbed her cell phone and began taking pictures of her baby girl. She figured she must take at least 30 pictures a day. She put her phone away and sat up onto the couch and read her magazine.

Ten minutes later Brianne began getting fussy. Just as Olivia was standing to pick her up, Brianne began crying.

"Shh it's ok baby." Olivia bent down and picked up her daughter, bouncing her slightly. Olivia sat down on the couch and held her baby close to her. She looked down, Brianne was no longer crying, and she was falling asleep.

"I think its nap time." Olivia stood up and carried Brianne down the hall to her bedroom. When she entered she shut the light and closed the blind, darkening the room. Olivia picked up Brianne's favourite blanket and slightly wrapped her in it. She walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and began rocking her baby to sleep. She quietly hummed to Brianne.

When Olivia was sure Brianne was asleep she stood up, careful not to wake her, and carefully laid her into her crib on her back, slightly covering her with her blanket. Olivia softly ran her hand over Brianne's head the silently left the room, closing the door behind her.

Olivia walked out to the living room and turned the baby monitor on. She lay down and closed her eyes; she could use a nap too.

About an hour later Olivia woke up to someone knocking on the door. She sat up and checked the time, 2:23 pm. She and Brianne had been asleep for a little over an hour. As she walked to answer the door she listened for Brianne. She was still asleep.

Olivia unlocked the door and opened it.

Olivia's eyes went wide and tears filled them. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Happy Anniversary Liv."

Hoping this wasn't a dream she jumped into Brian's arms, hugging him tightly. She cried into his shoulder. Brian hugged her and was also crying. Olivia pulled away and led him into the apartment.

"You're not dead." Olivia hugged him again, silently sobbing. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I was in witness protection Liv. They would have come and killed us both if I didn't go." He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you so much." Olivia hugged him tighter; she didn't want to risk him leaving again.

"Me too Liv. Me too." Brian let go of Olivia and looked her in the eyes. They were both crying. He leaned down and softly kissed her. Olivia kissed him back.

He pulled away and held her hands. Olivia led him to the couch and they sat down, wrapped in each other's arms.

"You were in witness protection?"

Brian nodded. "They made a threat against me and my family; I couldn't risk them hurting you so I went to find them with my partner. They shot us, killed my partner and almost killed me. I had to move to North Dakota. Two days ago they arrested the guys and shot the guy who shot me."

"I thought you were dead." Olivia silently cried. She missed him so much.

"I'm sorry Liv. They wouldn't tell me how you were doing for a year, they wouldn't even tell me when the baby was born, if it was healthy, or what gender." Brian held Olivia's hands as she cried.

"You have a daughter." She smiled through her tears.

Brian felt tears in his eyes. "What's her name? How old is she? I want to meet her."

Olivia softly laughed, "She is 7 months old today, and her name is Brianne Nicole Cassidy. She's napping right now."

Brian smiled through his tears. "Brianne Nicole. I want to see her."

Olivia shook her head. "If I wake her during a nap she is cranky all day."

Brian was sad, but nodded in understanding. Olivia released his hands and walked over to the shelf and took the photo album of Brianne's pictures. She carried it back to the couch and sat down, leaning against Brian. She opened it and handed it to Brian to flip through. Olivia laid her head on Brian's shoulder, looking at the pictures while he did.

Brian cried and smiled as he saw the pictures of his daughter. She looked so much like Olivia. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Brian saw the picture Fin had taken of Olivia and Brianne in the delivery room. He smiled at the sight of his wife so happy.

As Brian flipped through the pictures he saw one that caught his eye. It was a picture of Olivia in a tight purple dress, cut just above her knees. Her hair was done nice and she had high heels on. She was holding Brianne. Brianne had a headband on with a flower on the left side; she was wearing a little pink dress and had white tights and white sandals on.

Brian pointed to the dress, "I bought that when you were pregnant."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. I loved that dress."

"Where was this at?"

"Do you remember Elliot Stabler?"

Brian nodded.

"It was his daughter Kathleen's wedding. Brianne was four months old; she could hardly hold her head up. Everyone wanted to hold her, she looked so adorable."

Brian smiled. "She does look adorable."

They had just finished flipping through the album when Brianne's cries sounded from the baby monitor.

Olivia smiled, "Come meet your daughter." She held Brian's hand and led him down the hall.

Brian couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He was finally home with his wife and daughter.

Olivia opened the door and turned the light on. Brianne was lying in the crib crying. Brian and Olivia walked over to the crib.

Brianne reached up for her mom; Olivia leaned down and picked her up, turning to face Brian.

Brian wiped the tears from his eyes. She was so beautiful. Olivia smiled and kissed Brianne's head then handed her to Brian. She smiled and wiped her eyes as she saw her husband interact with his daughter for the first time.

"Hey sweetie, I'm your daddy. I love you so much." He kissed her on the head and held her close.

Brianne began fussing. "I think she is hungry. Let's go to the living room and I'll feed her there." Brian carried Brianne out of the bedroom and followed her to the living room. Brian sat on the couch holding his daughter.

Olivia picked up a receiving blanket and sat down. She took Brianne from Brian and began to breast feed her. Brian smiled and kissed Olivia softly. Olivia smiled against his lips. She was so happy her husband was here with her. They could finally be a family.

Later that night after supper, Brian was laying in him and Olivia's bed. Olivia was in the shower and Brian and Brianne were lying in the bed. Brian was watching a football game while Brianne played with her toy keys.

Olivia entered the bedroom in her pajamas. She smiled at the sight of her daughter with her dad. She crawled into the bed and kissed Brian. She lay close to him and Brianne.

Brianne was getting sleepy. "Maybe I should take her to her crib for the night." Brian began to sit up.

"No, she can sleep in here with us tonight. I want to be with my family." Olivia picked Brianne's favourite blanket up off the floor and covered her with it. Brian shut the lamp off. Brianne lay in between Olivia and Brian. Olivia held Brian's hand.

"I love you Brian."

"I love you too, Olivia."

Olivia's year had been a roller coaster ride. She chose to remain strong and keep going; she knew something good would come out of it. And it did. Her husband was alive. He was back home with her. She could have the little family she always wanted. Her, her husband, and their daughter. Nothing was going to separate Brian and Olivia this time.

Brian and Olivia had lost a whole year together, but they were had so much more to look forward to. Brianne's first steps, her first words, her first birthday. Maybe they would expand their family again. They may have lost a year, but they had many more years together. And they weren't going to waste them.


End file.
